


Once Upon a Time

by AudreyRose



Series: Welcome to 221B [16]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 16:25:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyRose/pseuds/AudreyRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard's first performance as the story teller</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon a Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Szymanic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szymanic/gifts).



> Another one written for the lovely Sarah

Richard let out a quiet breath trying to settle his nerves. He could hear the children chattering and their mothers trying to quiet them and it soothed him slightly. Yes, this was good, he wanted to do this, make the children happy. He wouldn’t think of his brother asking him a favor, or the fact he was waiting for him back at his flat with Sebastian.

He let out a quiet sigh and peeked out at the crowd, there were far more mother’s with their children than he would have thought. He didn’t think his first time out he’d have such an audience, but hopefully this was just the start. With another shaky breath and a moment to center himself he felt everything click into place. He smiled and walked onto the little stage the children were gathered around. They all looked up at him with wide innocent eyes and he smiled, sitting down on the edge of the stage.

“Are you all ready for a story?” he asked quietly and they all clapped and nodded, a quiet laugh passed his lips. “Well then would you all like the story of Snow White?” quiet nods from the kids and he started.

“Once upon a time in a kingdom far, far away there was a king and queen and their beautiful baby…”


End file.
